


Haze

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [57]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The sunrise is beautiful, but Ralph wishes he could share the moment with Ted.[Prompt 57 – Haze]





	Haze

There’s something oddly beautiful about the grounds of the big house in the mornings. Just as the sun is coming up, the orange sunlight always dapples the early morning fog and creates the most wonderful, bizarre shadows, and the stillness that is only broken by the birdsong reminds Ralph just how big the world really is.

Ralph is an insomniac, so he sees the sunrise a fair bit more than the average person. He always stares out of his window and watches the sunrise; and then he sees the cottage and wishes he could be sharing this moment with Ted.


End file.
